You are my sunshine
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: La mujer sonrió melancólica y cerró sus ojos, Carlisle hizo lo que pudo pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla. La mujer murió esa noche del 27 de diciembre, dejando a un niño de cinco años solo contra al mundo que, al día siguiente cuando despertara, se toparía con que no volvería a ver a su mamá.


"**You are my sunshine"**

**Historia beteada por Flor Carrizo**

**Beta de Elite Fanfiction **

—¡Mami! —gritó el pequeño castaño desde su habitación, estaba muy emocionado; ese día, 24 de octubre, era su cumpleaños. Su madre le había prometido un pastel de chocolate que era su favorito y que saldrían al parque a ver a sus amigos de la escuela.

—¡Ya voy, amor! —respondió su madre.

Él sonrió mientras intentaba bajarse de aquella cuna que odiaba, eso era para bebés y él ya no lo era, estaba cumpliendo cinco años; pero su madre sólo le prometía que algún día le daría una cama para niños grandes.

De un salto logró llegar al suelo y se puso sus zapatos para correr al encuentro de su madre, su único familiar. Él sólo la tenía a ella, no sabía de abuelos, tíos o hermanos, mucho menos de un padre; estaban ellos dos solitos en un apartamento en el olvidado Forks. Él le había preguntado a su mamá muchas veces por su papá, pero ella no le daba una respuesta que él creyera suficiente; solía evadía la curiosidad del pequeño que la ponía en muchas encrucijadas con sus preguntas. Ella lo amaba más que a nada, era su pequeño angelito, pero había cosas que sencillamente no se lo podían decir a un niño de cinco años, era muy pequeño para entenderlas. Ellos no habían tenido la mejor suerte en el mundo, pero por lo menos se tenían el uno al otro, por ahora así era.

Cuando se enteró de que tendría a su angelito tenía 17 años, estaba en el primer semestre de la Universidad, era una excelente estudiante que cometió la estupidez de creer que su novio de dos años la amaba y querer darle lo que él tanto le había pedido, su primera vez. Ellos vivían en Nueva York, un lugar muy grande y abarrotado. ¿Cómo había terminado en un olvidado lugar como Forks? Fácil, dos días después de que ellos hubieran hecho el amor como ella creía, él se fue a la Universidad, pues sólo había venido ese fin de semana a la graduación de su novia, a ella no le importó, se sentía en un sueño y en menos de unas semanas estaría con él para siempre, pues había pedido a su padre la inscribiera a la Universidad en que asistía su novio. Tanto él como ella estaban felices y su padre era el más feliz de que esa relación fuera tan bien, era casi una inversión a futuro.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y por fin pudo ir al encuentro de su amado, cuando se reencontraron estaban felices, más que enamorados el uno del otro, se mudaron juntos y disfrutaban de su nueva vida. Pero al pasar las semanas ella comenzó a cambiar, sus caderas se hicieron más anchas, no era mucho, pero ella lo notaba cuando se vestía, le daban nauseas matutinas y estaba muy cansada en las tardes. Lo que terminó por confirmar sus sospechas fue cuando notó la falta de su periodo por casi dos meses, se alarmó y decidió ir al doctor donde le confirmaron su mayor temor: estaba embarazada. Primero lloró, estaba muerta de miedo, pero cuando se sintió mejor decidió que debía contárselo a Ethan, su novio; lo pensó mucho y ensayó lo que diría aun más, pero nada le ayudaría con lo que él le dijo aquel día.

Flashback

—_¿Qué? —susurr__ó__ Ethan, estaba pálido como una hoja, acababa de enterarse que Megan, su amada Megan__,__ estaba embarazada y él no era capaz de sentirse peor. No había emoción, no había alegría, s__ó__lo miedo e incluso rencor contra el ser que a__ú__n ni siquiera nacía__. E__so arruinaría sus vidas, apenas iniciaban sus carreras y esa cosa era un error._

—_Estoy embarazada —repitió Megan mirando el suelo__. E__lla tenía más miedo que ninguno__,__ pero después de haber hablado con el médico había tenido tiempo para pensar lo que la hacía estar más tranquila que Ethan en estos momentos._

—_¿Cómo? —pregunt__ó__ estúpidamente el chico, ella rod__ó__ los ojos__,__ ¿__c__ómo que cómo? __¿__Acaso era tonto__? É__l suspir__ó__—__. __Siempre nos cuidamos__,__ Meg._

—_Lo sé, pero todos son __99 por ciento__ seguros._

—_Mis padres van a matarme si llegan enterarse de esto —dijo él levantándose de la cama para dar vueltas en la habitación—__. __Todo se irá a la mierda, nuestras carreras, nuestras familias nos odiar__á__n, no tenemos nada… __E__sa cosa nos va a arruinar —__murmuró__ lleno de rabia__._

_E__lla abrió los ojo__s__ de par en par cuando se dio cuenta __de __que su novio, ese hombre al que amaba tanto__,__ estaba llamando cosa a su bebé, su hijo. Por inercia llev__ó__ sus manos a su vientre, las palabras del muchacho la tenían asustada._

—_Debemos deshacernos de eso antes de que sea muy tarde —__afirmó__._

_Ella se sorprendió, sabía que no era el momento de tener hijos ni mucho menos, pero deshacerse del niño no era una opción para ella, era su hijo, jamás le haría eso._

—_No podemos hacer eso —__habló__ con voz firme, no dejaría que nadie tocara a su hijo, sabía de él apenas hacía unos días y ya lo amaba, porque lo llevaba en el vientre__,__ porque llevaba su sangre, porque era suyo__. E__lla nunca lastimaría a un inocente._

—_¿Qué? __¿__Acaso estás loca__?__ ¿__N__o estarás pensando que por eso vamos a formar una familia?_

—_No, pero…_

—_Pero nada. Mañana mismo irás a sacarte esa cosa._

—_No lo haré —dijo ella a la defensiva, él tom__ó__ los hombros de la chica y la mir__ó__ a los ojos._

—_Escucha__,__ Meg, te amo, por Dios que lo hago, pero no estamos listos para esto, piensa en qué condiciones llegaría eso aquí__.__ ¿__C__rees que nuestros padres van a apoyar__nos__? Porque yo lo dudo._

—_Pero…_

—_Cuando terminemos la carrera y podamos cuidar de nosotros mismos te prometo que en ese momento tendremos los hijos que quieras, nos casaremos si eso quieres__,__ pero ahora no__. N__o voy a arruinar nuestro futuro por eso._

—_¡Es nuestro hijo, Ethan! —dijo ella desesperada por hacerle ver que no podían deshacerse de su bebé._

—_No, para mí no lo es —__aseguró__ él fríamente—__. __Es esa cosa o yo, Megan —__advirtió__ mirándola fijamente__. E__se fue un golpe bajo, ella lo amaba como a nadie pero __en ese momento__ veía su verdadera cara __y __no quería __tener __nada que ver con él__. T__om__ó__ su bolsa y lo mir__ó__ fijo._

—_Lo elijo a él —__respondió__ y salió del lugar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas__._

_M__ientras__,__ dentro de la habitación de Ethan se escuch__ó__ un fuerte golpe, __pero __ya nada importaba, s__ó__lo su bebé, su pequeño bebé. Así estuviera sola cuidaría de él, nadie lo lastimaría._

Fin del Flashback

Después de aquella horrible discusión ellos no volvieron a hablar, por lo menos no mientras estuvieron en la Universidad. Sus padres no se tomaron bien el que estuviera embarazada y le quitaron su apoyo económico así que tuvo que empezar a trabajar, dejó el apartamento que compartía con Ethan y se mudó a las habitaciones de la Universidad, pero en cuanto supieron de su embarazo le pidieron se mudara, eso no era bueno para el lugar. Terminó el semestre en que estaba y el más difícil que tuvo que pasar, pues ver al hombre que había amado por tanto tiempo con alguien más fue duro de enfrentar y más agregando su embarazo y sus locas hormonas.

En cuanto terminó ese semestre tuvo que irse a una escuela pública, pues sus padres se negaban a pagar su educación y alquiló un apartamento en un lugar recóndito de Nueva York, pero fue lo único que le alcanzó con el poco dinero que ganaba. Terminó la Universidad cuando su pequeñito tenía un año y medio, había hecho muchos cursos y demás para terminar antes, su sueño era ser una enfermera y lo logró. Cuando se graduó se dio cuenta de que podría conseguir un mejor trabajo, así que buscó ofertas en hospitales y uno de sus ex maestros le dijo que había vacantes en el hospital de un buen amigo suyo pero que era hasta Washington. Ella analizó sus posibilidades y al final pidió que le dieran la información del lugar, era lo mejor para su hijo y para ella.

Al llegar a Forks fue directamente al hospital dejando a su hijo en una guardería, ahí conoció al dueño del hospital, Carlisle Cullen, un hombre educado y muy gentil; tuvo una entrevista de trabajo muy normal y luego le dijo que le llamaría, eso casi rompe sus esperanzas pero debía tener fe. Fue a recoger a su pequeño y regresaron a su habitación de hotel donde estarían hasta que le confirmaran que entraría a trabajar o le dijeran que no la necesitaban, entonces tomaría decisiones, sólo le quedaba esperar.

Durante la tarde le llamaron y le ofrecieron el empleo. Ella gritó de felicidad cuando colgó y alzó a su bebé feliz, porque podía ofrecerle algo mejor. Ese fin de semana buscó un lugar y una guardería para su hijo, gracias a que Forks no era un lugar muy visitado consiguió fácilmente ambas cosas. El lunes se presentó a trabajar feliz, por hacer lo que más amaba. Sí, estaban solos, pero no podían ser más felices. De Ethan no tenía información alguna, sus padres la olvidaron al momento en que los decepcionó al quedar embarazada, así que la única familia que le quedaba era su bebé.

Y ese día celebraría su cumpleaños número cinco, le había preparado un pastel de chocolate y lo llevaría al parque para que jugara con sus amiguitos del preescolar, era lo más que podía hacer. Si bien su sueldo era bueno, no alcanzaba para malgastar lo que ganaba, guardaba lo más que podía para en el futuro tal vez conseguir una pequeña casa para ambos. Al menos antes así lo hacía, pero esa vez se permitió gastar algo de dinero en la fiesta de Nicolás, Nick como ella lo llamaba. Durante el día lo consentiría y lo haría sentirse el niño más feliz del mundo, porque tal vez ese sería su último cumpleaños a su lado.

Hacía unas semanas le habían dado el peor diagnostico en su vida, tenía cáncer. Ella, por un momento, pensó que tal vez podría tomar el tratamiento, pues no quería arriesgarse a dejar solito a su pequeñito, pero por desgracia su cuerpo estaba invadido, no entendían cómo pudo pasar desapercibido por tanto tiempo pero tristemente así había sido. Las posibilidades de que viviera mínimo un año eran remotas, lloró hasta que se quedó dormida la noche que se lo comunicaron, pero no dejó que su hijo la viera así, él no merecía sufrir. Lo que más miedo le daba, incluso más que morir, era él, ¿qué iba a pasar con su bebé? Así que escribió una carta para Ethan, aún esperaba que él le respondiera, rogaba que lo hiciera porque no quería dejar abandonado a su bebé.

Ese día vio a Nick correr y divertirse como sólo un niño pequeño podía hacerlo, se veía tan feliz y a ella eso le bastaba. En la noche cayó rendido en su cuna, ella sabía que su hijo deseaba más que nada una cama de niño grande pero sus recursos no le permitían comprarle una y con sus nuevas circunstancias menos. Habló con el doctor Cullen sobre su enfermedad y él, aunque se veía consternado y hasta nostálgico, le dijo que era demasiado avanzado y tristemente no había nada que hacer. Suspiró acariciando la cabecita de su pequeño, le dolía dejarlo, pero había cosas que ella no podía controlar. Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla, mientras rogaba interiormente que su hijo no se quedara solito.

En ese mismo instante, del otro lado del país, en Nueva York, se encontraba Ethan Reed, la carta que había llegado de parte de aquella mujer lo había dejado mal, ni siquiera se atrevía a abrirla, no después de la manera en que los dejó casi seis años atrás. Desde ese momento había madurado y se daba cuenta de sus errores, Megan había tenido razón, al final era su hijo y él quería matarlo. Cada vez que recordaba a su Meg, se imaginaba a su hijo, ¿tendría aquellos ojos almendrados de color café intenso?, ¿su cabello sería castaño o quizá rubio como el de él?, ¿dónde estarían?, ¿cómo estarían? Había muchas dudas cuando se trataba de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo había miedo, porque al abrir esa carta podía abrir la caja de pandora y simplemente no se atrevía. Así que la había guardado como un cobarde, tal vez en el futuro se atreviera a abrirla, pero ese día no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, sabía que era un arma de doble filo, podía ser bueno o malo no abrirla pero ya había tomado su decisión.

.

.

Dos largos meses pasaron, Megan no recibió respuesta de Ethan, y su enfermedad avanzaba rápidamente. Esa noche Nick se puso enfermo, tenía temperatura y estaba muy decaído. Meg había dejado de trabajar hacía un par de semanas, su cuerpo ya no le permitía hacer su trabajo eficientemente; sin embargo el hospital le había dado una buena remuneración por sus años de trabajo que le vino muy bien para seguir mandando a Nick al escuela, ella lo llevaba en autobús pues no creí poder conducir. Pero esa noche las calles de Forks estaban solitarias, así que no tuvo otra opción que tomar el auto para llevar a Nick urgentemente al hospital; con las pocas fuerzas que tenía empezó a conducir. Iba bien, podía hacerlo, pero entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, otro auto venía a toda velocidad y ella no pudo detenerse; las luces del otro carro la cegaron y sólo sintió la fuerza con que fue embestida por el otro auto.

.

.

La familia Cullen estaba de caza por el bosque, generalmente era un lugar más alejado pero por casualidad había llegado ahí. La sangre del accidente hizo que el clan entero se detuviera, Carlisle fue el primero en correr hacia el lugar pues era el que más podía ayudar al tener conocimientos médicos; pero al llegar se topó con una situación que ni él podía arreglar.

El hombre de uno de los autos no sobrevivió, murió en el acto, iba completamente ebrio, y en el otro estaba la conocida enfermera Smith. Todos en Forks sabían de ella, era una de las más dulces mujeres en el hospital, cuidaba de cada paciente con toda la paciencia del mundo. Pero la sorpresa aún mayor fue encontrar el cuerpo del pequeño dentro del automóvil, si bien sabían de su existencia, pocos en Forks lo habían visto. El niño parecía sólo tener un par de raspones, pero Megan luchaba por aferrarse a la vida.

Carlisle se acercó al automóvil de la enfermera y sacó el cuerpo maltrecho de la mujer, mientras el resto de la familia permanecía alejado para evitar algún accidente. Jasper sostenía la mano de su esposa con fuerza, había demasiada sangre y él no era el más fuerte en estas situaciones. Bella notó al pequeño detrás y llamó la atención de Edward jalando su mano y señalando el cuerpecito del niño. El cobrizo la miró y, aunque quería acercarse para ayudarlo, sabía que debía quedarse cerca pues si Jasper no podía controlarse, él y Emmett debían detenerlo.

Mientras, Carlisle revisaba a la enfermera.

—Por favor, doctor Cullen, no deje que mi hijo se quede solo, sálvelo, por favor —rogó casi desesperada porque alguien le prometiera eso.

—Cálmate, Megan, todo estará bien —dijo Carlisle con su habitual tono educado, pero ella comenzó a llorar.

—Sabe que no es así —susurró entre lágrimas, se estaba yendo y le quedaba poco tiempo, sólo quería asegurarse que el pequeño no se quedara solo—. Por favor, no deje que se quede solo —le rogó una vez al borde de la desesperación.

Los ojos color miel del doctor Cullen se fijaron en la mujer que lloraba frente a él, lo sabía, no le quedaba tiempo, sus latidos eran lentos y al saber de su severa enfermedad sabía que ese accidente iba a terminar mal. El dolor en la voz de la mujer lo hizo querer prometerle que el niño no estaría solo pero… ¿él qué podía hacer? Sabía que ese pequeño estaría solo si la mujer se iba y no pudo decirle que no.

—Te lo prometo —respondió.

La mujer sonrió melancólica y cerró sus ojos, Carlisle hizo lo que pudo pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla. La mujer murió esa noche del 27 de diciembre, dejando a un niño de cinco años solo contra al mundo que, al día siguiente cuando despertara, se toparía con que no volvería a ver a su mamá.

.

.

Carlisle POV

Durante mis años de doctor, que habían sido bastantes, había hecho varias promesas a hombres y mujeres a punto de morir, pero eran promesas simples; la única vez que prometí a una mujer salvar a su hijo fue cuando Edward estaba por morir y su madre me rogó que lo salvara y lo hice. Pero esto era muy diferente, era un niño del que hablábamos, no podía convertirlo y agregarlo a la familia, era una ley muy bien controlada, lo sabía por experiencia. Incluso así, había prometido no dejarlo solo y era un hombre de palabra, sólo debía tomar decisiones rápidas. Suspiré y vi a la ambulancia acercarse a lo lejos y en ese instante tomé la decisión que cambiaría la vida de mi familia para siempre.

—Edward, llévate al niño. —Noté como mis palabras confundieron a todos, sabía que habían escuchado lo que la mujer me había pedido pero no esperaban aquello, tal vez sólo Alice que se mostraba ida como solía estarlo siempre que tenía una visión—. Edward —le llamé.

Él, aún confundido, tomó el cuerpo del pequeño que parecía dormido y, acercándose a su esposa, corrió tan rápido como pudo con el niño junto en brazos y el resto de la familia siguiéndolo.

La ambulancia recogió los cuerpos de Megan y el otro hombre, ayudé con el papeleo y, estando en el área forense revisando el historial de Megan para declararla legalmente muerta, abrí también el del pequeño niño: Nicolás Smith. Lo pensé mucho en realidad, pero al final tomé la decisión que no sabía si era la correcta.

Cerré todo, salí del lugar y volví a casa, donde todos estaban en la sala. Esme fue la primera en acercarse.

—Hola, amor —me saludó mi querida Esme, amaba tanto a mi esposa. Con una sonrisa besé castamente sus labios.

—Hola, mi amor —respondí.

—Hola, papá —dijo Emmett que iba de paso hacia afuera con Rosalie, pero los detuve.

—Esperen, necesito hablar con la familia entera.

Esme me miró preocupada, pero le sonreí para darle a entender que no era nada malo; aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello. Ya que Nessie debía dormir a ella le contaríamos mañana.

—¿Qué pasa, Carlisle? —preguntó Bella sentándose al lado de Edward sonriéndole.

—Tengo algo que contarles —dije haciéndole una seña a Esme para que tomara asiento.

—¿Es algo sobre el niño que nos hiciste traer aquí? —preguntó Emmett, Alice sonrió y Edward también lo hizo.

—Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo —dijo Alice sonriente, mientras Edward asentía de acuerdo también.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Bella mirando a Edward.

—Espera —respondió mi hijo sonriéndole a su esposa.

—Ya dilo, Carlisle, odio cuando hacen eso de hablar sin decir nada —habló Emmett enfurruñado como si fuera un niño.

—Sí, tiene que ver con el niño, Emmett —contesté mirándolo fijo, vi que él preguntaría algo pero lo miré para que me dejara continuar—. Al parecer no tiene familiares cercanos que puedan cuidar de él.

—Oh, por Dios.

—Ella… era madre soltera y no hay datos del padre para localizarlo. —Edward se puso serio en cuanto leyó mi pensamiento—. Me pidió que le prometiera que el niño no se quedaría solo… —continué.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea? —consultó Edward, yo suspiré y asentí. Aunque podía ver en sus ojos que no se oponía a mi decisión también veía preocupación.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer para cumplir mi promesa —aseguré serio, tomé la mano de mi esposa con fuerza y me giré a mirarla, ella estaba igual de confundida que el resto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Esme.

—Si dejamos al niño a su suerte será llevado a servicios sociales donde lo mandarán a una casa de adopción, ahí pasará meses, incluso años. Le quedan sólo un par de años para ser un niño que aún quieran adoptar por su edad, así que pensé que tal vez nosotros podríamos traerlo a vivir aquí —dije mirando específicamente a Esme, si bien me importaba la opinión de todos la de mi esposa era la más importante pues si se quedaba con nosotros me gustaría que fuera nuestro hijo—, y quiero saber qué piensan de ello.

—Creo que es una buena idea, sólo de pensar en el pobre solito en una casa de adopción se me rompe el corazón —dijo Bella tomando la mano de Edward.

—Podríamos cuidar de él hasta que sea mayor, lo único que me preocupa es cómo le explicaríamos qué somos —murmuró Edward un poco más tranquilo.

—Sí, pensé en eso también, pero si le explicamos todo bien tal vez entienda —respondí con la esperanza de que así fuera.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo, un niño en la casa sería adorable —aseguró Rose. Ella siempre tendría ese instinto, su sueño de ser madre la hacía cuidar de los niños como si fueran suyos, como cuando Nessie era una bebé.

—Si mi osita está feliz yo también —dijo Emmett acomodando a Rosalie en su regazo, todos parecían estar de acuerdo pero aún faltaban Jasper y Esme por hablar.

—Yo tengo miedo, no sé si soy capaz de controlarme con un humano en la casa —habló Jasper, su rostro reflejaba angustia.

—Yo sé que puedes —dijo Alice tomando su mano—. Nessie es mitad humano y no te pasa nada con ella.

—Espero tengas razón —respondió él besando la mano de su esposa.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Esme? —pregunté mirando a mi esposa que me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé, Carlisle, eso sería un gran cambio —dijo y nos sorprendió a todos, ella tenía el instinto de una madre—. No es que quiera que el niño se quede solo, pero debo pensar en mis hijos también y teniéndolo aquí será como estar jugando con nuestra naturaleza —continuó levantándose.

—Esme, amor, tenemos toda la vida conviviendo con los humanos…

—Pero nunca vivieron en la casa y menos un niño. Dios, Carlisle, ellos se hacen raspones y heridas a cada rato que pasa, si alguno está cazando y la sangre del pequeño los atrae… es demasiado peligroso. —Todos estaban sorprendidos, esperaría eso de cualquiera menos de ella.

—Estoy seguro que podemos controlarnos —dije mirándola fijamente.

—Si quieres hacerlo está bien, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

—Esme…

—Necesito descansar. —Eso era un completo pretexto, si a veces necesitábamos recostarnos un rato, pensar y descansar, pero no así. Suspiré cuando ella se alejó y se fue rumbo a nuestra habitación.

—Sólo necesita pensarlo —afirmó Alice sonriente, le sonreí con dulzura y suspiré.

—Pueden volver a lo que hacían, yo intentaré hablar con ella —dije caminando hacia donde había ido—. Esme, cariño… —murmuré entrando a la habitación, no quería imponerle mi decisión, pero era algo que quería hiciéramos juntos.

—Ahora no, Carlisle —respondió desde la cama donde estaba recostada. La luz de la luna a penas se filtraba y me dejaba ver la hermosa piel de mi esposa, ella seguía tan hermosa como cuando la conocí. Sabía que era un cliché, pero cada que la veía me sentía un joven vampiro enamorado por primera vez.

—Es que no entiendo por qué estás tan a la defensiva con esto —dije sacando esos pensamientos de la cabeza y enfocándome en lo importante.

—Ya te dije él porqué —contestó aún seria, su rostro se veía fruncido, no era muy habitual ver así a Esme, ella solía ser una mujer llena de ternura y dulzura para todos y en ese momento parecía otra, simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba.

—Sé que hay más. —Conocía a Esme, ella no podía estar así sólo por eso—. ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —pregunté acercándome y tomando su mano, me senté frente a ella mirando sus ojos color miel, ella me miró fijamente.

—Sólo no me siento cómoda con todo esto —aceptó suspirando—, pero sé que puedo acostumbrarme a ello, no quiero que se quede solo —continuó con un intento de sonrisa.

Decidí dejarla tranquila, la abracé y nos acomodamos recostados en la cama.

—Quiero que el niño sea nuestro hijo legalmente. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos sus padres? —pregunté acariciando su brazo.

—¿Tú y yo? —devolvió la pregunta sorprendida.

—Sí.

—Yo… puedo hacerlo, si en realidad lo quieres —acepto, pero escuchaba la indecisión en su voz.

—¿Segura? —indagué mirando sus ojos miel.

—Sí, estoy segura. —Sonreí y besé su frente con dulzura.

—Te amo —dije en un susurro, ella sonrió y me miró con aquella dulce mirada.

—También te amo.

.

.

—Lo mejor sería mudarnos —dijo Edward sentado en la sala, habíamos contado la decisión final al resto así que hablábamos sobre el siguiente paso, ya que el pequeño sería parte de la familia.

Él aún se encontraba durmiendo y nos quedaba la peor parte que sería decirle lo que pasó con su madre.

—¿Mudarnos? —preguntó Nessie que iba entrando a la habitación, se veía realmente sorprendida y incluso preocupada—. ¿Por qué?

—Siéntate, cariño —le dije sonriéndole, ella sólo se acercó con desconfianza y tomó asiento al lado de su madre. Le explicamos la situación y, aunque parecía tranquila con el pequeño en la casa, el hecho de mudarnos no le gustaba nada.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué quieren que nos mudemos?

—Legalmente el niño murió con su madre en el accidente así que no pueden verlo en el pueblo y también porque la gente está empezando a notar que no envejecemos como deberíamos.

—No tenemos que mudarnos, debemos ser más discretos, pero…

—Nessie, cariño, es lo mejor para la familia —dijo Bella acariciando su cabello.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes que al irnos no volveremos a ver a mi abuelo, a Sue, a… Jacob —dijo levantándose.

En ese momento entendí lo que le ocurría y, para ser sinceros, la comprendía, yo no podría pasar ni unos días lejos de mi esposa; ella que apenas era una adolescente descubriendo poco a poco lo que era estar enamorada y que la alejáramos de esa persona debía ser demasiado.

—¿Cómo separarnos de ellos sería bueno para la familia?

—Será difícil, lo sé, pero no quiere decir que no puedes verlos, podemos venir de visita… —intentó Bella, pero Nessie estaba a la defensiva.

—No, mamá, yo no quiero irme —afirmó levantándose del sofá.

—Renesmee —la llamó Edward.

—No —gritó enojada y salió de la casa corriendo. Suspiré, lo menos que quería era hacerla sufrir.

—Lo lamento, papá, hablaremos con ella —dijo Edward preocupado por la manera en que Renesmee se había ido.

—Tal vez deba ir con ella —murmuró Bella, pero cuando iba a levantarse Alice la detuvo.

—No —fue lo único que dijo, Edward bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Ese tipo jamás será de mi total agrado —afirmó él, todos supimos de inmediato que estaría con Jacob.

—¿Quién le dirá al pequeño lo que pasa? —preguntó Emmett.

—Supongo que yo debería hacerlo —dije suspirando, era algo difícil de pasar, ¿cómo decirle a un niño que su madre había muerto?

.

.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—preguntó Esme cuando sentimos que la respiración del pequeño cambió y todos notamos que había despertado. Asentí y, tomando su mano, fuimos a la habitación donde él estaba.

Nicolás tenía puestas algunas banditas y una venda en su rodilla, habíamos bajado su temperatura y ahora estaba mucho mejor. El pequeño comenzó a levantarse y notó el cambio, esa no era su casa.

—Hola —saludé sonriéndole, él me miró con los ojos asustados y me acerqué a la cama cuidando no asustarlo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó mirando con unos ojos llenos de temor. Esa, sin duda, sería una de las peores experiencias que tendría que pasar.

—Mi nombre es Carlisle y ella es mi esposa, Esme —respondí tomando la mano de Esme para que ella se acercara y también porque de alguna forma necesitaba sentir su apoyo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó tímido haciéndose bolita en la cabecera de la cama.

—En nuestra casa —dije estúpidamente, él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está mi mamá? —murmuró alterado, veía el miedo en sus ojos.

—Tú y tu mamá tuvieron un accidente en la carretera, ¿lo recuerdas? —consulté cuidadosamente, ¿qué se suponía que dijera?

—No —dijo y por sus latidos podía notar que estaba muy asustado o nervioso.

—Nicolás, tu mamá… —Sus ojos cafés me examinaban detenidamente, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso?—. Tu mamá tuvo que irse —dije pensando una forma de decirle al pequeño que su madre no volvería más.

—¿A dónde? ¿Por qué no me llevó con ella? Quiero ir con ella —susurró comenzando a llorar y abrazando fuertemente sus piernas.

—Tranquilo. No te llevó con ella porque al lugar donde fue no podías ir —afirmé intentando trasmitirle tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó entre sus sollozos, eso no era algo que un niño tuviera que pasar.

—No es un lugar a donde deban ir los niños —dije pensativo, sabía que su mamá jamás querría dejar a su hijo pero sabía que prefería haberse ido ella a él.

—¿Cuándo volverá? —interrogó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, rojos por el llanto.

—Ella… ella no volverá, Nicolás —dije mirándolo a los ojos, su labio comenzó a temblar y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse, lloraba completamente desesperado.

—¿Por qué no? —habló con la voz entrecortada y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. ¿Ya no me quiere? —preguntó y se podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—No es eso, ella te ama mucho, sólo que tuvo que irse —murmuré y quería abrazarlo pero por mi piel fría lo evitaba.

—¿Y ahora qué me va pasar? —susurró con esa voz y forma de hablar de un niño llena de tristeza y desesperación.

—Bueno, nosotros queremos que te unas a nuestra familia —contesté sonriéndole para que se sintiera más tranquilo, pero podía ver en sus ojos el miedo aún.

—¿Su familia? —preguntó con los ojos rojos.

—Sí, mi esposa, nuestros hijos, sus parejas y también nuestra nieta que sé te adorará apenas te conozca, todos queremos que seas parte de la familia.

—Yo no quiero una familia, quiero a mi mami —dijo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Oh, no llores, Nicolás.

—Sólo tenía a mi mami y ahora ella se fue —dijo.

—Pues ahora tendrás una familia entera. Tíos, hermanos…

—¿Me das un abrazo, Carlie? —preguntó levantándose de la cama, yo me sorprendí por esa reacción.

—Claro.

Él aún con los ojos llorosos se aferró a mi cuello con fuerza llorando aun más. Había perdido a su madre, comprendía su dolor, así que lo abracé con cuidado de que mi piel fría no tocara su cuerpo, aún tenía gripe y no quería se enfermara más.

—Gracias —murmuró sobre mi cuello. Después de un rato así supuse que tal vez tendría hambre, así que le sonreí.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —ofrecí, él se sentó en la cama y asintió vacilante.

—Sí, tengo hambre. —Secó sus ojitos con la manga de su playera, me di cuenta que llevaba su ropa del día anterior debíamos conseguirle más, le diría a Alice, seguro ella lo haría encantada. Esme había salido de ahí, no sabía en qué momento, pero supuse que aún no estaba del todo cómoda con el pequeño así que lo dejé pasar.

—Bueno, vamos abajo, Nick —dije con un intento de sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me llamaste así? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

—Pues es el diminutivo de Nicolás… —respondí confundido.

—Sí, pero así sólo me llamaba mi mami —aseguró aún serio, suspiré y asentí.

—Claro, entonces Nicolás —acepté, debíamos hacer las cosas a su tiempo, no lo iba a obligar a sentirse cómodo—. Bueno, Nicolás, vamos abajo para que desayunes.

Lo llevé con cuidado por las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

—En mi casa no hay escaleras —habló pensativo, su agarre en mi mano era fuerte, como si temía que yo me fuera.

—¿No? —pregunté para que él pudiera hablar conmigo, mientras más se distrajera mejor.

—No. Es una casa pequeñita, no como aquí —explicó mirando todo curioso—. ¿Viviré aquí ahora? —consultó mirándome a los ojos, yo le sonreí y negué.

—No precisamente —dije con una mueca, él frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Por qué no? —La curiosidad de un niño era interminable.

—Pues vamos a mudarnos en unos días, así que iremos a otra casa —le comenté sonriendo, él parecía más tranquilo pero en su pose podía ver que seguía nervioso.

—¿Será igual de grande? —interrogó mientras caminábamos hasta la cocina.

—Sí —contesté divertido.

—¿Tienes muchas casas?

—Algo así.

—Wow —susurró emocionado—. Oye, Carlie, ¿puedo pedirte algo? —habló mirándome fijamente.

—Claro.

—¿Podemos ir a mi casa antes de irnos? —pidió serio, yo fruncí el ceño confundido, no esperaba aquella pregunta.

—Claro, ¿por qué quieres ir?

—Es que ahí tengo mis cosas y quiero llevarlas conmigo —respondió pensativo y bajando la mirada.

—Bueno, entonces iremos a tu casa antes de irnos —acepté seguro.

—Gracias, Carlie —dijo sonriendo tímidamente y siguió caminando—. ¿Cómo se llaman tus hijos? —preguntó con esa voz de niño que me hizo sonreír.

—¿Quieres conocerlos? —respondí con otra pregunta.

—Claro —contestó.

—Bien, están aquí ahora —expliqué señalando la cocina. Él se quedó parado al lado de la cocina con duda y agarrado de la puerta se asomó con cuidado, luego regresó a su posición y se quedó pensativo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay muchas personas ahí.

—Son mis hijos.

—¿Tus hijos? —murmuró sorprendido.

—Sí —dije con una sonrisa.

—Tienes muchos hijos —dijo bajito, se veía tan tímido.

—Somos una familia muy grande, sí —respondí divertido.

—Sí —aceptó asintiendo aún confundido—. Huele rico —dijo suspirando.

—¿Quieres comer? —pregunté tomando su mano de nuevo, él asintió.

—Sí.

Íbamos entrando cuando él se detuvo de la nada.

—¿Tienes frío? Yo tengo unos guantes, puedo prestártelos si quieres. —Era una locura, jamás en todos mis siglos de vida me había ofrecido un par de guantes y Emmett empezó a reír.

—Nicolás, ¿quieres unos panqueques? —preguntó Bella poniendo un plato con unos cuantos en la mesa, al ser la única en la familia que recordaba como sabía la comida creo que era normal que ella prepara algo. Nicolás se escondió tras de mí, me preocupaba la timidez del pequeño, esperaba que con el tiempo él se abriera con la familia.

—Tranquilo, Nicolás —dije acariciando su espalda, él me miró podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, después de haber pasado toda su vida él solo con su madre debía ser difícil entrar en un nuevo entorno.

—Es que todos están mirándome —susurró nervioso.

Entonces noté que en realidad la familia entera lo miraba como la gente solía mirarnos a nosotros al entrar a algún lugar. Todos rápidamente rompieron el contacto e intentaron dejar al niño tranquilo, suspiré y lo ayudé a subirse a una silla. Él tomó un tenedor y con una tímida mirada se giró a ver a Bella que le sonreía con ternura, Esme por alguna razón evitaba acercarse al niño—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Isabella, pero llámame Bella —respondió ella sonriente.

—Bella, ¿me ayudas, por favor? —preguntó bajito y vi a Bella sonreírle con dulzura.

—Claro —aceptó ella y le cortó los panqueques en pedazos que el niño pudiera comer.

—¿Eres la hija de Carlie? —Ella sonrió y negó.

—No, soy la esposa de Edward —le contó sonriente, él asintió y se llevó un pedazo de panqueque a la boca.

La familia lo dejó comer tranquilo y luego él se levantó y, pidiendo ayuda para subir las escaleras, volvió a su habitación. Nick aún estaba cabizbajo y sus ojos llenos de miedo, pero sabía que podíamos ayudarlo, él volvería a ser un niño feliz.

.

.

Dos meses después por fin nos habíamos instalado en la nueva casa en Alaska, de todo lo que habíamos pasado lo que más me ponía mal era ver al pobre de Nicolás tener pesadillas día tras día. La primera vez que las tuvo fue a los pocos días de mudarnos, en los días anteriores a ese no había dormido casi nada, así que cayó rendido en la cama.

Flashback

_Lo acompañ__é__ hasta su habitación y lo ayud__é__ a arroparse__. É__l seguía igual, no quería que los otros se acercaran de más a él, se sentía solo por lo que nos dijo Jasper __y__ Edward decía que s__ó__lo pensaba en su mamá, que deberíamos dejarlo superarlo a su ritmo__. L__a que estaba __más __alterada era Rose, ella__,__ con su instinto maternal latente__,__quería__ jugar con él y ser parte de su vida__, y__ se sentía peor cuando él la rechazaba. _

—_Carlie —me llam__ó__ con la voz bajita, me gir__é__ a mirarlo—__. __¿Mi mami cuándo volverá? —__E__ra una pregunta que escuchaba cada noche, pero no importaba las veces que la hiciera siempre era doloroso decirle la verdad._

—_Ella no volverá, Nicolás. _

_E__l primer día me había gritado__,__ pero conforme pasaron los días y mi respuesta no cambiaba parecía resignado y__,__ a la vez__,__ podía ver que necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera__;__ no entendía el __porqué__ y se lo quería preguntar a Edward__,__ pero la respuesta me aterraba. Ahora __después de que respondiera, __s__ó__lo se giraba y se acomodaba en la cama, pero por su respiración sabía que seguía despierto, a veces incluso hasta pasada la madrugada._

_Por__las__noches__ Bella y Edward estaban en su casa, con Nessie, ella aun estaba molesta por tener que dejar a Jacob pero se veía más tranquila cuando venía. Mientras Emmett y Rose se perdían en el bosque por horas y Jasper y Alice se sentaban en el techo donde podían hablar por horas y nunca terminarían__.__Y__o me sent__aba__ al lado de mi esposa en el sofá, __que__ poco a poco iba aceptando la llegada de Nicolás. _

_Una__ noche, mientras jugaba con Esme una partida de ajedrez, escuchamos como el corazón de Nicolás se aceleraba y despertaba de manera agitada, con miedo, en un movimiento rápido nos levantamos y yo corrí hasta la habitación._

—_Nicolás__,__ ¿__e__stás bien?—pregunt__é__ entrando a su habitación lentamente__. É__l tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cuerpo se sacudía, salió de entre las s__á__banas y corrió a mis brazos, lo atrap__é__, intentando que su piel no tocara la mía._

—_Mi mamá —dijo entre sollozos__. M__i corazón__,__ que no había latido en años__,__ sintió un pinchazo de dolor, un niño no debía pasar por la pérdida de su madre__. L__o acomod__é__ en su cama y me acosté a su lado, lo arrop__é__ con cuidado para que no sintiera el frío de mi cuerpo, __mientras__ él llora__ba. Y__o no s__ervía__ para consolar, __eso__ me rebasa__ba__, pero ha__cía__ lo que __podía__, me qued__aba__ con él hasta que se __volvía__ a quedar dormido. _

_Al bajar__,__ v__i cinco__ rostros llenos de preocupación, suspir__é__ y __negué;__ simplemente no ha__bía__ palabras para describir lo que él est__aba__ sintiendo, ha__bía__ demasiado dolor que superar._

Fin del Flashback

Dos meses después seguía con las horribles pesadillas, yo lo acompañaba durante horas hasta que el sueño lo vencía. Esme siempre se paraba en la entrada de la habitación, sólo mirándonos, como si temiera acercarse, pero podía ver el dolor en sus ojos al ver sufrir a Nick y esa noche al escuchar sus gritos algo en ella cambió.

Esme POV

El sufrimiento de ese pequeño me dolía como si tratara de mi propio hijo, escucharlo cada noche llorar por su madre me dolía, yo había experimentado el dolor a la inversa, la pérdida de un hijo, mi bebé que jamás llegó a nacer. Aunque jamás pensaba en eso, desde que él llegó todo volvió, simplemente no podía verlo sin recordar a mi hijo. Pero esa noche, al escuchar sus gritos, su dolor, algo en mí no resistió más, necesitaba abrazarlo, cuidarlo, prometerle que todo estaría bien.

Antes de que Carlisle se levantara y fuera con él, yo me levanté y corrí hasta su habitación. Lo vi sentado en la cama con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, me acerqué con pasos lentos hasta él, que me veía con desconfianza; pero cuando llegué me dejó acostarlo. Lo acomodé en la cama y él se hizo bolita pegándose a mi cuerpo, como si buscara mi calor, ironía que no pudiera brindarle aquello.

Acariciando su cabello con mucho cuidado él empezó a relajarse y lo único que se me ocurrió para lograr que los sueños se fueran era cantarle una canción para dormir. La única que se me cruzó por la cabeza fue esa que había aprendido cuando mi nieta era un bebé, por las dos largas semanas que lo fue.

_**The other night dear, as I lay sleeping **_

_**I dreamed I held you in my arms **_

_**But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken **_

_**So I hung my head and I cried.**_

Él me miró a los ojos, le sonreí y seguí acariciando sus castaños cabellos. Me perdí en esos tiernos e inocentes ojos cafés, sin importar lo que pasara sabía que aquellos ojos acababan de conquistarme. Dejé un beso en su frente y le seguí cantando.

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine **_

_**You make me happy when skies are gray **_

_**You'll never know dear, how much I love you **_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away**_

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, su mano se aferró a mi ropa y yo me derretí ante aquel angelito que de forma repentina se había quedado solo. Yo conocía la soledad, pero era totalmente diferente, yo había conocido a Carlisle y él había llenado aquel espacio, aunque el de mi hijo nadie podría llenarlo.

Sabía que mi esposo tenía un enorme corazón, uno que podía salvar personas de las condiciones más tristes y darles la oportunidad de un final feliz. Nosotros dos, Nicolás y yo, éramos la prueba de ello.

_**I'll always love you and make you happy, **_

_**If you will only say the same. **_

_**But if you leave me and love another, **_

_**You'll regret it all someday:**_

Seguí cantando hasta que su respiración se volvió acompasada y su corazón latía tranquilo, al fin podría dormir. Sonreí con ternura, era un niño hermoso, inocente y encajaba perfectamente en nuestra familia llena de gente que había sido rescatada. Vi en la puerta a mi esposo con una sonrisa, él se acercó y se puso de cuclillas frente a la cama, tomó mi mano y me sonrió.

—Cuando te conocí siempre me imaginé así contigo —dijo bajito, sabía que sí, yo también llegué a imaginar una vida así, solos nosotros dos, con un pequeño. Sonreí y luego miré a Nicolás dormido, ¿cómo no abrirle el corazón a ese pequeño?

Carlisle POV

Ahí estaban, una madre que perdió a un hijo, un hijo que perdió una madre, encontrados en el camino, ayudándose mutuamente a superar, a amar otra vez. Esa escena me recordaba aquellos tiempos cuando Esme y yo nos conocimos, siempre nos imaginé con un pequeño aunque sabía que no se podría, pero ese era como ese sueño inconcluso frente a mí. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y nuestras manos se unieron, jamás habría amor tan grande.


End file.
